


Lover lover, what have you done

by unluckyloki



Series: death is only the end if you assume the story is about you [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, BUT What If they all stayed together as a team and never became Teen Titans, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Character is presumed dead, Hurt No Comfort, Kon is oblivious and in denial, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Worth Issues, The Young Justice team is basically the one from the 90s comics, Unrequited Love, a thrilling saga where I name fics after misremembered lyrics|lines continues, but - Freeform, do you love the self-sacrifice trope as much as I do?, which is actually unrequited because Kon had NO IDEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyloki/pseuds/unluckyloki
Summary: Young Justice crash-lands on an unknown planet and disrupts a very important local ritual.The whole planet's life depends on it and now Superboy is about to be sacrificed.There is no way to stop it, except - Tim has a plan.Maybe it's not a good one, but there are no other options.





	Lover lover, what have you done

**Author's Note:**

> I made this AU while being sleep-deprived and traveling by train for 6 hours  
> PLS read the tags for any of the topics that might trigger you! But basically this is a lot of angst so be prepared
> 
> The Young Justice team is basically the one from the 90s comics BUT If they all stayed together as a team and never became Teen Titans. I'm using [ this team](https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/YoungJustice_TVT.jpg)  
> here
> 
> Want to make this sadder? Listen to Thunder by RY X

It's a normal patrol for Young Justice - normal one up until it isn't.

One minute they're fighting with the mad scientist of the week, the next - a portal opens in the middle of a huge lab and swallows them whole.

Even Impulse doesn't have enough time to escape.

The world they crash in is colorful and blindingly bright. It's also full of people vaguely resembling humans, except their skin color is a variety of pastels and their hair is silvery-gray.

They land in a big field encircled by bonfires. There's a stone-like platform in the middle of it, pink and carved with symbols. Three of the people stand around the stone, dressed in white, floaty robes.

When the Team falls onto the field from a rift in the sky, the locals are less then pleased.

They are even less pleased when Superboy lands onto the pink platform, making a transparent case that was standing on it fall to the ground. The case shatters into pieces. The crowd screams in horror, the people in white roar and dash forward, anger blazing in their eyes.

Superboy throws the first punch faster than Red Robin gets a chance to yell at him not to.

Guards appear not soon after, subduing him with a weapon that looks like electroshock on a long stick. Others want to keep fighting, but there's too many of them and this world is foreign for the team and Red Robin orders them to stand down.

The guards drag away an unconscious Superboy and another group of armed people comes over to escort the team. They do not answer any questions the superheroes have and do not yield to the pleas to let Superboy go . 

"It's _just_ a misunderstanding," Arowette says, to nobody in particular. "It's gonna be okay!"

Hope shines through when they arrive to a palace and are not taken to the dungeons, but to someplace that looks like a royal guest hall. 

The local ruler, or the Counselor, as they call themselves, explains to them that they will not be held prisoner and are free to roam the place as they wish. Their name is Nil, their planet is called Var and is under protection of the Green Lantern Corps - an officer from which will be called to take the team back to Earth.

As of Superboy - he can not be freed, because the transparent case he had broken was a part of a millennia-old tradition and the people he punched were priests, about to perform a part of the ritual that ensures the planet's life and prosperity. The case was a sacred item that was created to choose a person who would be scarified this year. For destroying it, Superboy will have to take the place of this year's Sacrifice. 

The Young Justice erupts in loud arguments, Wonder Girl moves threateningly towards the Counselor. The guards move forward, too.

"The Var people are a peaceful nation," the Counselor says placatingly, holding his hands up.

"Yeah, a peaceful nation that _so happens_ to practice human sacrifices!" Impulse sneers.

"You do not understand! We do not _wish_ to lose our own family and friends and loved ones, but we have no choice! The Dark would not leave until given a sacrifice."

"We could find another way?" Red Robin suggest.

"We could fight it!" Wonder Girl calls.

"You can do neither of those. The Dark is simply a type of matter, one that our scientists have not yet been able to understand. It opens once a year in the place where you landed and it extends and extends until it swallows a person. Objects do not work. Animals do not work. Corpses do not work. Trust me, we have tried all of this and beyond, our science is more developed than that of your home planet. But we can not stop it, unless a living, breathing person walks into it. We have no other choice but to sacrifice one person a year, so the others can live. The chosen ones take seriously to their duty and walk into the Dark willingly. It is a pity your friend has to do it this year, but he had violated the law that is the cornerstone of our civilization. No one from our people can take his place."

"You mentioned you'll get in touch with Green Lanterns?" Secret asks tentatively, a nervous smile on her lips. "May we talk to one of them? The Lantern from Earth, maybe he'll be able to help us clear up this misunderstanding?"

"You are free to try, but do not hope for much. I am very sorry."

The Counselor does sound apologetic and does, in fact, produce a communicator for them to call the Green Lanterns. 

When Hal Jordan's face appears on the screen, it's uncharacteristically grim.

There's nothing the Lanterns can do - it's an interplanetary law they have to follow. 

Hope burns out like a dead star.

The Counselor ensures them that they are sorry and promises them a visit to the dungeons to see Superboy. Rooms will be assigned to them while they're waiting for their pick up. For now, they are free to explore the palace.

"Are there any other questions?" the Counselor asks politely, even though their teal-colored eyes look tired.

"Yes," Red Robin replies. "How do you know our language?"

"We are a telepathic nation. We do not read your thoughts, but we can pick up on the unconscious without intruding into private. Thus we can 'pick up' any language needed for communication. This also extends to detecting malicious intents, resulting in the lowest crime rates in the quadrant. It is only logical - when someone is about to commit a crime, _we know,_ " the Counselor emphasizes. 

In no mood for exploring, the team gathers in one of the rooms - to discuss what to do.

There are a lot of opinions and not all of them are civil.

"We have interfered," Red Robin says "with a sacred ceremony."

"So what? Their ceremony is not sacred, it's _murder_!" Arowette says.

"The fact that it's not sacred to _us_ doesn't mean it's not sacred," Red Robin continues.

"Stop making up excuses for _them_!" Wonder Girl "Kon's going to die and no one's doing a thing! It's like you don't even care what happens to him!"

" _I_ don't care?" Tim raises his voice and it's so sudden and so full of emotion that Cassie takes a step back.

Bart stops running in circles around the room. There's something very complicated happening in Wonder Girl's eyes and no matter how hard Cissie and Greta try to guess what's going on, they can't - it passes too quickly and Cassie's face takes on an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry," she says to Red Robin. "Everyone's so keen on keeping to the law, and even the Lanterns can't do shit. I'm worried."

Tim extends his hand to her and Wonder Girl gladly grabs it.

"We'll find a way," he says, then adds with more determination. " _I'll_ find a way."

Finding a way, in Red Robin's book, means shutting himself in the Royal library for the night. They are promised a meeting with Superboy in the morning, so Secret simmers through the corridors to wake Tim up so he can join the team on their visit.

The library is huge and, unexpectedly so, not digitized. There's dozens of book in front of Red Robin - all over the floor and tables. There's a device in front of him that looks like a wheel stationed in a vertical position, with platforms to place the books. Robin spins the wheel in frustration, the books' pages fluttering. His mask in thrown carelessly to the floor. It does not look like he slept tonight.

"Tim," Greta starts. "We're going to the dungeons. Are you coming?"

Red Robin looks at her, surprised. 

"Oh. It's time already? Yeah, I'm coming, give me a minute, just, one more book."

"Any luck?" Greta asks, waiting dutifully.

"No, not really. Their history is well-documented and I doubt they had time to fake the records. The Dark has been appearing for over a millennia. And the scientific findings are also public record, all that the Counselor told us about their research is true."

"Wonder Girl proposed storming the dungeon."

"Except that they are a semi-telepathic species and would sense our intentions even before we begin. No, we. We can't really do that," Tim sighs.

He runs a shaking hand through his hair and exhales.

"All this damn interplanetary laws! I can't. Can't lose him like this," Tim mumbles almost to himself, his lip trembling.

In the empty library, Greta hears it.

The way Cassie looked at him earlier, Tim staying here all night, now looking a disheveled mess, the absolutely terrified expression in his eyes - it all clicks into place.

Greta gasps, covering her moth with her hand. She looks at him as if she's seeing him for the first time. Red Robin looks up at her and, somehow, his sleep-deprived brain understands what secret the Secret has just figured out.

"Oh Tim," Greta says and stops.

"It's fine." Tim says, sounding not fine at all. "I just need to find a way to fix this."

He pauses on the last page of one of the books in front of him, but tells Secret that it's nothing and follows her to the dungeons.

There, Superboy's arms, legs and neck are bound with transparent material that looks like glass, but must be heavy, because he can barely lift his head to greet them.

He still tries, forcing on a smile.

It does not look convincing.

Nobody's smile does, even though everybody's trying their damn best to support each other. The inevitability of situation hangs over them like a tyrant's sword. 

"It's gonna be okay, guys!" Kon says cheerfully. "I'm sure somebody will rush in to save the day at the last minute!"

Then, the fake, cheerful smile fades away, making space for a small, soft one.

"And, don't worry 'bout me, ok? You guys will be okay and that's what's important for me."

Red Robin, who had been keeping as far away from the metal bars and the team surrounding them as humanly possible, surges forward.

"You're going to be okay," he promises softly, covering Superboy's hand with his own for a bare second.

Superboy looks at him, confused - Tim is silent, but, from the angle of his face it seems that he's staring directly at Kon. Conner's trying to catch his best friend's gaze, but it's impossible with the mask on.

Then, Red Robin jerks his hand away and leaves the dungeon. 

"He's probably going to do more research in the library," Greta says, exchanging an uneasy glance with Cassie.

The execution-slash-sacrifice is set to happen in a few hours. Young Justice is left to wait and pray for someone, anyone to crash it. Wonder Girl is itching to punch people, but can't.

Red Robin joins them when there's an hour or so left. He's not wearing a mask anymore.

Not ten minutes after, a group of men in white robes walks in, followed by guards.

"We have arranged a transport for you," one of the priests says. "You are to leave the planet immediately."

"We're not leaving without Superboy!" Impulse exclaims.

"Look outside," the other priest says, sighing a heavy, tired sigh.

They do - and see a row of one-man pods on the front lawn of the palace. Superboy is being put into one of them.

"You're letting him go!" Arowette cries out in delight.  
  
"The matter has been dealt with," the priests say in unison.

Which is - creepy, but okay.

Young Justice is led towards the pods. They are set off into the sky one by one, starting with Secret and finishing with Red Robin.

Wonder Girl is the second last to leave. She grins up at Red Robin. He's still not wearing his mask, and the smile he returns her seems warm and open, but does not quite reach his eyes.

 _He's just nervous that now Greta knows_ , Cassie thinks and lets the lid of the pod close over her.

There's a heavy feeling in her stomach.

She tries to ignore it.

The journey to a nearby planet that's a meeting point with Green Lanterns is short, like a few bus stops back at home. No wonder the locals prided themselves in their technology.

When the pods arrive and everyone gets out to scream, jump and hug in delight of having escaped such a crisis, it takes time to notice that Red Robin is nowhere to be found.

"There's only five pods," Impulse says slowly, his eyes huge and round as saucers.

This is when Justice League, today represented by Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Hawk Girl arrive.

"Superman is dealing with a tsunami back on Earth," Batman says, placing a heavy hand onto Superboy's shoulder and squeezing.

Then, he looks around.

"Where is Red Robin?"

Green Lantern doesn't dare look Batman in the eye when he answers, his voice grim:

"He's. He's stayed behind."

It doesn't take long of Batman's glaring and Young Justice's demands for Green Lantern to take them back to Var planet.

They burst into the Royal hall without delay, being met with the Counselor sitting there at a long table.

"Where's Red Robin?" Superboy demands, anger blazing in his eyes.

Wonder Girl is by his side, her hands clenched into fists, Impulse a close second. Arowette has her hands on her bow and arrows, and Secret floats a few feet behind them, separating herself from the others.

Batman steps up to the Counselor.

"I demand to know where you're holding him," the man says.

"We are very sorry," the Counselor says. "But you can't see him."

"I demand you release him this instant!" Batman continues, as if not hearing them at all. "You have no right!"

"Actually, they do," Hal interjects. "Everything's been done according to the law."

"What," Batman asks slowly. "Has been done."

The Counselor exchanges a glance with one of the guards, then gets up from their sit.

"Follow me, please," the Counselor says.

They go into the direction of a small, inconspicuous door to the left of the hall. They open the door, urging the teams to go in. 

The room behind it is small, probably set aside for private meetings or secret discussions.

"There is a law, which dates back centuries," the Counselor explains. "That allows one to take the place of the Sacrifice. Tim has chosen to invoke his right to do so."

The room erupts into screams. Batman is being held back by Hawk Girl.

"How do you even know his name?" Superboy accuses. "Have you read his mind? Have you _manipulated_ his mind?!"

"No, he has told me himself. When he has approached us to demand his right."

The Counselor takes a mask, _the_ mask that Red Robin usually wears, from the table in the middle of the room and gives it to Batman.

"There is a rule that allows one to take the other's place. It is ancient, and we had no right to deny it, if the claim to it is true. If you do not believe us, we can show you."

It's when the priests, the ones in the white robes from before, appear in the room. They extend hands towards the Counselor and an image flickers to life in the middle of the room, a complete life-sized copy of Tim and another one - of the Counselor in front of him. At first, the copies look like dull holograms, but when they start moving, the likeness to real people becomes uncanny.

The hologramic Tim takes off his mask slowly and looks up at the Counselor.

' _My name is Tim. I needed to talk to you about the law I've found in one of your books,'_ Tim pauses, visibly steeling himself. Then, lifts his chin in an overconfident move, his eyes blazing with determination _. 'I've come to claim my right to take the place of the sacrifice._ '

His voice is solemn, sure.

It sounds a bit distorted, as if they're listening to a recording somewhere in the other room.

' _Are you sure you have the right_?' the hologramic Counselor asks, his voice soft, as if urging Tim to think again.

' _Yes_ ,' Tim says with emotion, but turns his gaze away. _'I do_.'

' _You need to think again. You are young. It is a serious decision_.'

' _You don't understand. He. He's died before. And. It's very egoistical of me, you see,'_ a sardonic half-smile tugs on his lips. Tim lifts his eyes, they are full of absolute conviction. _'I've lived in a world without him and I don't think I can do it again.'_

The Counselor, the one who's in the hologram, stays silent for a few moments. There's an uneasy look on their face.

' _You'll have a willing sacrifice this way_ ,' Tim says, as if trying to convince the Counselor. ' _I won't run. I'll go willingly and none of you will have to suffer the consequences for having Superman's kid killed._ '

' _What's about_ your _family? Will they not demand vengeance?'_

_'The Bat-clan values justice above all. And, according to the local justice system, the sacrifices are legal. They will grieve, but that'll pass. A replacement for my duties can be easily found.'_

There's no emotion in the hologramic Tim's voice. It sounds flat and calm, like he's just stating a fact.

Something very complicated happens with Batman's face - at least the part that's visible under the cowl.

' _Are you_ absolutely _sure that–_ ,' the Counselor starts again.

 _'It is my right to demand the exchange, is it not?'_ Tim interrupts. He does it with enough steel in his eyes and voice, but then looks away again. _'If I. If I have the right. And I_ do _. You're telepathic, you can check.'_

_'What about your friends? I do not believe they will be accepting of this. New development.'_

_'They don't have to know. They don't even have to be here. Actually, I have a plan about that and if you give me a minute to explain-'_

Thehologram disappears.

The room stays silent for just a minute before Wonder Girl says in a disbelieving voice: 

"He's sent us away."

She stares at the place where the hologram had been with unseeing eyes.

"What did that rule mean?" Arowette asks. "What was that gave him _the right_ for the exchange?"

Heir voice is flat, like she already knows the answer.

Counselor answers anyway.

"One can take place of a loved one."

Bart gasps. Greta and Cassie do not seem surprised.

"What?" Superboy asks, dumbstruck. "What do you _mean_?"

"We did indeed check," the Counselor says apologetically. "He _had_ the right."

Conner mouths another _what_ , but no sound comes out. Cassie takes him by the hand and leads away from the Counselor.

"This is not true." Batman says.

Martian Manhunter turns to him with a pained expression on his face.

"They are not lying. I am sorry, friend."

"I can take his place," Batman says.

"I do not think it is possible," the Counselor replies sorrowfully.

"He's my son," Batman emphasizes. "Let me take his place."

"No, it's not why I mean it's impossible. According to your Earth measurement of time," the Counselor says slowly. "The ritual was finished 10 minutes ago."

"No," Batman says slowly, his voice full of horror. Then, it turns to anger. " We were here, you delayed us on purpose!"

This time, both Hawk Girl and Martian Manhunter have to hold him down. Green Lantern does not dare approach.

"It was your son's wish to be alone during the ceremony. He said it would be easier for him if his friends left. The sacrifice's last wish is usually honored."

Batman roars and surges back, only the hands of his friends stopping him from attacking the Counselor.

"I demand you answer for this!" Cissie yells, her eyes watery. "This is murder!"

"No, what they said before and what Red Robin said is true," Hall interferes. "Intergalactic law protects each planet's legal systems. They can't be brought to justice, because for them it was not murder. There was a crime. A crime was punished with having the criminal be this year's sacrifice. And if the exchange happened, well. They did say he had the right."

Conner still looks lost, but what his mind does not grasp, his heart understands. He sobs.

"I am sorry, truly," the Counselor says. "I wish it were different. There is nothing else you can do. Go home."

So, they do.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the whole story in my head (with Happy Ending of course I can't do it otherwise) but I have no idea when and how I'll write the other parts, so bookmark the series if you ever wanna see how this ends
> 
> also I think this works as a standalone angst fic, so you do you!
> 
> Next part for this will also be short and will be mostly about Kon. Coming soon!
> 
> [ my tmblr](http://unluckyloki.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
